


JJ Style Week!!

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cosas de la vida, M/M, comedia, week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: Como dice el titulo esto sera una historia donde cada capitulo se realizara segun lo que se tenia planeado para la JJstyle Week. Seria un conjunto de One-shot's
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	1. Por mi gran bocota...

**Author's Note:**

> Continuando la mudanza de wattpad, Tenkai se pregunta cuando escribió tantas cosas.

  
_Narrado por Jean Jacques-Leroy_

  
Jamás logre entender muy bien el porqué, pero nunca he logrado llevarme bien con el resto de patinadores, no lo sé siempre he notado una barrera entre ellos y yo...es mas siempre he notado una barrera entre el mundo y yo. Mis hermanos dicen que tengo el sentido de humor muy blanco, casi infantil, mis padres opinan que mi gran defecto es que digo las cosas como las pienso. 

A mí me parece una cualidad digna de un Rey, tanto lo de decir las cosas como son; como tener el humor tan "blanco", digo no, es mejor tener más motivos para reír que para llorar, al menos pienso que es mejor así...aunque ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, quizás ahí está el problema.

No, no voy a pensar eso. Me prometí no volver a cuestionarme aquello, ¿Que está pasando para mi mente me traicione tanto? Quizás sea lo ocurrido en la Grand Prix Final ¿el resultado? ¿La metida de pata en mi programa corto? Tal vez es una mezcla de todas esas cosas lo que me hace pensar en estas idioteces y debe influir el hecho de que estoy completamente solo en el vuelo de regreso a casa, a Canadá.

Por unos problemas de la aerolínea, mis padres e Isabella terminaron en otro avión y yo en este, que desafortunadamente llegaría mas antes de lo previsto, en pocas palabras cuando llegue al aeropuerto ni mis fans sabrán que llegue debido a que mi celular murió a falta de batería me era imposible avisar. No es que crea que todos deben saber sobre lo que me ocurre, no me creo el centro del mundo, pero al menos como me siento ahora mismo me vendría bien algo de compañía, algo de distracción, algo de afecto.

¿Cómo me siento? Tal vez triste, enojado, deprimido, confuso o que se yo, solo sé que no estoy bien, en contra de mi buen juicio (si es que lo tengo) me deje llevar por mis pensamientos.

Tal vez el problema fue que me di cuenta de lo solo que estoy en aquello que tanto amo, sí, sé que tengo a mis padres y a Isabella, pero no es lo mismo, no tengo a nadie a mi lado, a un amigo, que ame lo que tanto amo yo...patinar. Me hubiese gustado que cuando metí la pata en mi programa corto hubiese venido y me dijera: yo también falle en ese tipo de cosas, es normal, conociéndome seguro yo lo habría hecho peor, tal vez y me iba de cara con el hielo jajaja.

Sí, sé que suena deprimente, pero he imaginado este tipo de conversaciones una y otra vez. Lo que tienen Yuuri Katsuki y Pichit, lo envidio. Y no solamente ellos, los otros patinadores comparten lazos que yo jamás entenderé y muy dentro de mi deseo tenerlos.

Recuerdo... que prometí jamás mentir a nadie, causa mucho dolor. Me apoye en la ventana del avión mientras el recuerdo me inundaba.

Cuando era un niño y empecé a patinar no me separaba de mis padres que eran mis entrenadores, me da pena decirlo, pero me daba miedo los demás patinadores, me daba algo de miedo las personas en ese entonces y ahí fue donde se me acerco aquel chico... a lo largo de la competencia nos llevábamos bien, él era muy agradable, muy amable, se convirtió en mi primer amigo...hasta que al final yo logre ganar el primer lugar.

Estaba muy feliz, mi primer triunfo. Íbamos a salir por pastel y ahí fue donde empezó a salir mal, yo busque a ese chico encontrándolo cerca de la pista ya vacía.

— ¡Al fin te encuentro! —le tome fe la mano para dirigirnos a la salida— Vamos por pastel.

— ¿Por qué tendría que ir? —el chico se quedó firme en su sitio con la mirada agachada

— Somos amigos. Quiero comer pastel con mi mejor amigo—trate de jalarlo sin éxito

— Idiota... —me quede quieto aun sosteniendo su mano—Idiota. ¡Yo no soy tu amigo!

— ¿dices? Jajá. Nosotros somos amigos ¿verdad? — trate nuevamente de llevarle a la salida sin éxito.

— Nosotros no somos amigos— el jalo de mi mano mordiendo mi antebrazo con fuerza logrando soltarse, alejándose unos pasos.

— ...¿Por qué?

— Eres idiota. ¡Te mentí! En realidad me molesta tu actitud y mucho... Yo...yo...te odio... ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! — salió corriendo en dirección contraria mientras yo sostenía mi brazo donde me había mordido, soltando unas silenciosas lagrimas solo me quede viendo por donde se fue.

Acabamos de llegar a su destino, favor de tomar su equipaje y dirigirse a la salida de forma ordenada, nuevamente se agradece su preferencia por nuestra aerolínea.

Me levante de forma rápida del asiento chocándome con la parte del equipaje, sentándome de nuevo agarrando mi cabeza, me había dormido en medio vuelo, pensando en ese tipo de cosas...que deprimente, espere a que la gente se bajara del avión, tomando mi equipaje, salí. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero el sitio de la mordida de aquella vez aun duele, quema.

Salí con prisa del avión, apresurándome el doble al ver cómo la gente del avión era recibida con los brazos abiertos de sus familiares, al ver ello mi pecho dolía aún más y mi antebrazo quemaba.

— ¡Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaan! —Escuche un llamado a mis espaldas y antes de poder girar algo impacto en mi espalda haciendo que tambalee y haga caer mi valija

— ¡Funny! ¡Vas a provocarle un paro cardiaco al rey! — gire mi cara sorprendido notando a mi alrededor a Nessi, Black y un poco más lejos a Jhoel.

— Nessi está celoso de que Funny puede colgarse en JJ—menciono Black.

— ...ustedes—estaba más que sorprendido, Jhoel se acercó a nosotros.

— Todo esto es parte de Funny, le dio un "presentimiento" de que estarías mas antes

— ¡Solo estaba ansioso de que vuelva! — Funny se bajó de mi espalda inflando sus cachetes mirando molesto a Jhoel, Funny podía clasificarse un chico "moe", demasiado tierno, juguetón.

— ¡Espera un momento Black! ¿Cómo es eso de celoso? — dijo Nessi con una mirada molesta, Nessi seguía igual con su pinta de chico malo y desarreglado.

— Lo que oíste sordo monstruo del lago Ness, Nessi— respondió Black que lucía las mismas ojeras de siempre y la ropa oscura normal para un funeral o un concierto de Metallica.

— Ustedes dos tranquilícense. Vinimos a por el Rey, no a armar el escandalo— elevo la voz Jhoel, se podría decir que era el más "normal" de nosotros

— Tan perfecto como siempre Jhoel— dijo con burla Funny— JJ hay que buscarle un apodo a este es el único que no lo tiene

— ...mmmm que te parece serifecto, es serio y como siempre le dices que es perfecto

Todos me miraron, para empezar a utilizar el nuevo apodo en Jhoel, el cual no paraba de defenderse, era extraño, verlos a todos como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca me haya ido.

Caminamos en dirección de la salida del aeropuerto y a cada paso que daban ellos, poco a poco yo me quede atrás observándolos y pensando ¿En qué momento entraron a mi vida? Todos lo hicieron de la manera más extraña del mundo y a cada uno se le fue poniendo un apodo. Funny en realidad se llama Bundy, quisimos llamarle Bunny, pero al final se quedó con Funny, pienso que le va perfecto con su personalidad.

Nessi viene de Néstor, ese día se le ocurrió molestar a Black y este en represalia le llamo monstruo del lago Ness, luego lo adaptamos a Nessi.

En cuanto a Black...bueno, aunque no lo crean su nombre es White, pero al ir siempre vestido de negro le apodamos Black y tal vez por su personalidad algo "oscura".

— JJ dile algo a serifecto— Funny me miro confuso— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Me preguntaba ¿en qué momento me topé con gente tan loca? — y ahí esta volví hablar sin pensar, espere sus reclamos, sin embargo empezaron a reír a carcajadas

— Y ahí esta nuestro JJ señores— Funny se volvió a colgar de mi espalda, al ser pequeñajo podía hacerlo fácilmente— Se acuerdan chicos

— Por supuesto—Nessi hizo una reverencia— "las damas primero"

— Jajajaja—todos estallaron en risas dejándome confundido.

— Estábamos preocupados por lo que paso en la Final—me dijo Black—y el hecho de que no te comportaras como siempre lo empeoro.

— Pero al parecer fue nuestra imaginación—dijo Nessi

— ...¿no les molesta? —Tome aire y dije— Mi carácter, mi forma de ser, mi actitud...la forma en la digo las cosas.

— Que Rey más lento—Serifecto suspiro y dijo— de ninguna forma, somos amigos de años y eso no podría ser si no sería por ti y por tu gran...

— bocota—completo Black

— Lo que quiere decir Black es que si somos amigos es porque sabemos cómo eres y no tenemos problema alguno con eso, es más nos agrada tu forma de ser—apoyo Funny.

— No eres mala persona—dijo Black-solo eres muy directo, tu filtro de idioteces no funciona, socialmente torpe...

— ...al igual que todos nosotros—menciono Nessi colgándose del cuello de Black.

— Y si el mundo tiene algún problema con que seamos así...pues que sea su problema y no el nuestro—termino Jhoel “serifecto”

— ... — Los mire a todos y con mi mejor sonrisa— ¡Si, que sea el problema del mundo y no nuestro! 

De esa manera salimos del aeropuerto, riéndonos a todo dar de lo que ellos habían pasado este tiempo sin mi o de cómo había sido "molesto" con Yuri Plisetsky, al menos siguieron repitiendo la frase de las "damas primero" un buen rato. 

Yuuri Katsuki y el resto de los patinadores podían quedarse con sus lazos...yo les tenia a ellos y con este cuarteto de lunáticos tenía suficiente para motivarme en seguir adelante, mi pecho dejaba de comprimirse y el ardor de esa vieja mordedura en el antebrazo desaparecía por completo.

\-------------------  
Día 1: Amigos


	2. The Theme of the King and Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El presente capitulo es dirigido a una ship: Pliroy.  
> (En este one-shot se omitirá el noviazgo de Isabella con JJ, colocándola como una amiga de la infancia)

_Narrado por Jean-Jacques Leroy_

Había sido un idiota, un torpe de los grandes, como se me ocurre arruinarla en la parte más importante de la Grand Prix Final, la presión fue demasiado para mí y al fin el rey cayo en la batalla del día de hoy.

No quería saber de nadie, me sentía terrible, frustrado, molesto, no deseaba ver a nadie, sentía que todos tenía lastima por mí, Isabella trato de animarme de todas las formas existentes sin éxito alguno, al final de la presentación de los programas cortos del día de hoy no deseaba ver a nadie más, así que a la primera oportunidad me escape de mis padres y de Isabella escondiéndome en los vestuarios, en completa oscuridad; conociéndoles creerán que volví al hotel, una vez solo en el vestidor dejo de importarme lo demás y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir frenéticamente de mis ojos, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba llorar y eso era algo que no quería que el resto viera lo lamentable de mí.

— Así que aquí estas— ¿quién era? No, quien quiera que sea no podía permitir que me viera, trate de irme lo más rápido de ahí siendo detenido por una mano.

— Tranquilo...soy yo— enfoque mejor mi mirada encontrándome con aquellos ojos que menos deseaba que me vieran así.

— Suéltame Yuri... —trate de zafarme, pero Yuri solo me agarro aún más de la muñeca.

— ...vámonos... —susurraste para jalar de mí, escuche los pasos amortiguados y sus voces alarmadas de mis padres e Isabella, Yuri me llevo fuera parando un taxi para meternos ahí, se sacó su chamarra cubriendo mi cabeza con está ocultando mi rostro del taxista.

—...Recuerdas cuando yo me ponía mal, tu ocultabas mi rostro lloroso abrazándome…pero yo soy un poco pequeño para hacer eso— Yuri atrajo mi cabeza a sus rodillas, casi acostándome en el taxi el empezó a acariciar mi cabeza por encima de la chamarra, quería decirle algo, quería que parara, que dejara de tenerme lastima, pero las palabras no me salían.

Llegamos a al lugar, ya que no tenía ni idea a donde íbamos, Yuri pago el taxi y bajamos; ahí note que este sitio era el hotel en el que nos hospedábamos todos los patinadores.

— ... — mire a Yuri a través de mis lágrimas pidiendo una explicación.

— Te voy a llevar a un sitio donde nadie te buscara—nuevamente tomo de mi mano y me condujo por las escaleras de emergencias, ingresamos a una habitación del hotel, quería decirle a Yuri lo inútil que era todo esto, aquí seguiría la búsqueda de mis padres y me encontrarían, me llevo a través de la habitación, llegando a los pies de la cama, ahí fue donde me anime a levantar la cabeza notando algo muy extraño.

— Esta no es mi habitación ¿Dónde estoy? — mire a Yuri en busca de una explicación. 

— Te dije que te traería a un sitio en donde nadie te encontrara...bien pues bienvenido a mi habitación, aquí nadie te buscara—Yuri se puso de puntillas pasando sus brazos por mi cuello depositando un ligero beso en mis labios, tenía razón no me buscaran aquí ya que este era nuestro secreto, un secreto a voces que nadie se atrevía a confirmar, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura apegándolo más a mí, esta situación me era irónica.

Cuando nos conocimos empezamos a llevarnos a gritos y a golpes quien diría que después de un tiempo los gritos se volverían palabras de amor y los golpes se convirtieran en sutiles caricias. Teniéndolo así, tan cerca mío; la tristeza iba desapareciendo de a poco, el momento era casi mágico hasta que el celular de Yuri empezó a resonar el muy molesto se soltó de mí, sintiendo vacío me quede parado observándolo como contestaba.

— ¡¡¡Que!!! —Yuri se sentó en la cama con la mirada molesta— no lo vi...yo también estoy preocupado...no miento…mira no sé qué te dijo JJ pero no tengo idea de que hablas...si...si lo veo les aviso.

— ... —Yuri colgó tirando el celular a la cama, mirándome molesto.

— Le dijiste algo a Isabella

— es mi amiga desde pañales, ella lo adivino— mi voz sonaba fría y áspera, Yuri pareció pensárselo poniéndose de pie para empujarme, terminando los dos acostados en la cama mirándonos frente a frente, yo estaba sorprendido. Yuri estaba muy extraño, el normalmente ni hace este tipo de cosas

— Yuri...dejarías de tratarme con lastima, por favor tu no. —sentía como mis lágrimas se acomodaban nuevamente en mis ojos.

“Puedes cambiar el mundo JJ, eres el dueño del mundo y todas sus bellezas están en tus manos, alcanzaras las estrellas y me mostraras como...

Miras en el espejo y ves un rey en ti, el rey ha caído y no puede levantarse. La Reina conquistara todo aquello que te falta para dártelo, te levantará después de tu caída buscando tu sonrisa.

Puedes cambiar el mundo JJ y tu reina te seguirá sin dudar. Tranquilo puedes estar, la reina de defenderá por el gran amor que te profesa. Miras en el espejo a la reina que nunca te abandonara”

Me quede más que sorprendido Yuri había terminado de cantar mirándome con las mejillas rojas y los labios apretados.

—...para tu información yo soy la reina— Yuri se acurruco un poco mientras yo no salía del asombro— no me mires así, te veías muy mal y no sabía cómo animarte sin arruinarlo. No te rías acabo de inventármelo, se llamara Theme of The King and Queen, pero no miento...me gusta ver tu sonrisa, idiota.

— ... —Yuri estaba más rojo que un tomate, yo sonreí pasando mis brazos por su cuerpo, tal vez estaba desanimado, destruido; pero aquí junto a Yuri el dolor se perdía, me sentía completo y realizado, Yuri seguía hablando cada vez tartamudeaba más y en un impulso bese sus labios silenciándolo, afirmo su agarre a mi devolviéndome el beso. —Mi querida Reina

— Mi...rey— Yuri me daba un beso ligero nuevamente— déjame mimarte un poco...yo también puedo ser dulce.

— Si, si— me concentre en su respiración tan suave tan sutil, junto a él todo me era indiferente, tal vez lo que necesitaba era un poco de Yuri para sentirme mejor, poco a poco me dormí sintiendo las manos de Yuri envolviéndome...que más podía pedir para sentirme mejor.

\---------

  
Día 2: Ship Favorita


	3. Mi pequeño gigante

_Narrado por Nathalie Leroy_

¿En qué momento creciste tanto? Dime Hijo... ¿Por qué creciste tanto y sin mi permiso? Trato de descifrar y encontrar el momento justo en el que dejaste de ser el hijo pequeño de mamá, el que se ocultaba detrás mío cuando rompía alguna maceta de Alain o cuando hacia alguna travesura, el pequeño que no alcanzaba las repisas, pero se negaba a usar una silla para ello.

Recuerdo cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas mi pequeño, ahí sí que eras realmente pequeño...y muy inquieto, quizás demasiado; te desesperabas por aprender a andar y de esa manera empezaste a gatear y fue todo un lio.

Aquella vez debía de cocinar para el almuerzo, traje la cuna, te metí ahí, colocándola a lado de la mesa de la cocina, fui a la despensa y cuando volví tú estabas al lado opuesto de la mesa tratando de bajarte...jajaja el susto que me lleve fue inmenso, ya después de hablarlo con Alain decidimos que lo más seguro era dejarlo gatear en la sala, aunque claro él se escapaba al jardín, buscaba siempre algún insecto o animalito y lo seguía por horas y horas hasta que lloraba....ahora que lo pienso lloraba para pedir comida y luego se dormía; apenas despertaba, buscaba una forma de salir de su cuna.

Luego los años pasaron y tú te volviste alguien no tan apegado a mí, jajaja me decías que eras demasiado grande para dejar que yo te arropara o que te cuente algo antes de dormir, a mucho esfuerzo Alain consiguió que duermas con un oso en representación mía, siendo honestos me dio algo de envidia ese oso. 

También puedo recordar que tenías un apego muy extraño a las cosas, por ejemplo recuerdo que las navidades tu siempre robabas del árbol una estrella, no sé qué tendría ese adorno, pero siempre que te lo robabas no lo soltabas hasta que alguno de nosotros te pedía devolverlo a su sitio; para que después al primer desliz lo volvieras a sacar aunque tú lo niegues aun puedo observar como aun lo observas de lejos en cada navidad. 

Los años más difíciles fueron cuando empezaste a asistir al colegio, siempre llegabas sucio y con uno que otro chichón, por más que preguntábamos tu no decías nada...claro hasta que un día el director del colegio me llamo ya que al parecer te habías peleado, cuando supe los detalles casi di por loco al director, resulto que los vándalos que tenías de compañeros habían atacado a un perrito de la calle y tú te peleaste por él, aquella vez regrese a casa con la decisión de cambiarte de colegio y un perro nuevo. Lloraste mucho cuando falleció.

Quizás otra gran alegría de tu padre y mía fue al ver cómo te enamorabas del patinaje de aquello que Alain y yo nos había unido, te movías con los patines como si de tus pies se tratasen, nadie entendía tu estilo y puedo asegurar que ni siquiera nosotros lo comprendíamos en su totalidad.

Ni tu padre ni yo podemos decir cuando empezó lo de "Rey", aunque aún principio solo te seguíamos el juego puedo asegurar que te has convertido en un verdadero Rey.

— Sin importar el resultado lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos— dijo Alain alejándome de mi pequeño trance.

Mi mirada se dirigió a la pista contemplando tu presentación...Sí, dime Jean ¿En qué momento de convertiste en mi Pequeño Gigante?

\-----------

Día 3: Infancia


	4. Duel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo es un crossover de Yuri on Ice con YugiOh 5D's, Jean Jacques Leroy como Jack Atlas y Yuri Plisetsky como Yusei Fudo

El público empezaba a desesperarse, todos vitoreaban en espera que todo aquello empezara, proclamaban a gritos a los participantes finales y quien no estaría emocionado por la Final de la tan aclamada Copa Fortuna. El estadio que estaba iluminado con diversos juegos de luces; era indiferente para el Rey de este estadio. 

Sentado en su moto, su D-weeler, revisaba los diversos sistemas que la componían, este era el momento que tanto había esperado. A pesar de todos los sucesos dentro de unos momentos podía terminar con esto. Sabia de sobra que lo que había sucedido era demasiado, secuestrar a los amigos de Yuri, eso fue excesivo y ahora que estaban libres el duelo se llevaría con la mayor normalidad posible, ya no existiría una opresión para el contrincante.

En el otro lado del estadio se encontraba el contrincante, Yuri, sentado en su moto, sosteniendo su casco rojo entre sus manos, observándolo tomo la decisión de seguir y dar lo mejor que tenía...iba a demostrar lo que equivocado que estaba Leroy.

El momento se acercaba aún más, el Rey se colocó el casco, ajustándose los guantes decidido de lo iba a hacer. Sí, era cierto que dio la espalda a todos en busca de su sueño, pero ese era el punto ¿no? Si tienes un sueño debes seguirlo a cualquier precio y eso hizo él. Y por ese sueño pago el precio que debía, perdió a sus amigos, su hogar, todo lo que en algún momento valoro, dejo que lo manejaran, que lo usaran a conveniencia y todo por su sueño, el sueño de ser el Rey, el único Rey de los Duelos.

Lo había logrado. ¡Lo había logrado!...aprendiendo la lección, los sueños no son baratos y eso es lo que iba a dejarle en claro a Yuri, él había llegado al torneo por extorsión, pero ahora estaba por su gusto.

¡Ja!...el buscaba tener lo que él había peleado tanto sin hacer ningún sacrificio. Conservaría sus amigos, su vida y se volvería Rey...el, Jean Jacques Leroy, no podía permitir esto, no podía aceptar que Yuri conservara todo aquello que el perdió.

Los vítores aumentaron más, esa era la señal de que Yuri ya había entrado al estadio, espero unos segundos hasta que el presentador lo anuncio.

— ¡¡Para iniciar la final de la Copa Fortuna necesitamos a nuestro Rey, al único Jean Jacques Leroy! — sonrió ante esa presentación.

Se montó en la moto encendiéndola. Sí, él era el gran Rey Jean Jacques Leroy, el único Rey y se lo iba a demostrar a todos. De esa manera salió siendo recibido por múltiples vítores, segado por la luz reflejada la mente del Rey encontró su determinación.

\---------------  
Día 4: Crossover


	5. C.H.I.O

_“Centro de Ayuda a todos aquellos que toquen sus puertas.”_

Los días eran muy fríos últimamente en Canadá, eso lo podía asegurar Jean, que para ese entonces tenía alrededor de trece años, trataba de no congelarse en medio del bosque de Canadá, aunque ese sitio era tan helado era uno de los favoritos de este, ya que aquí era donde podía inspirarse. Tan silencioso, tan tranquilo...

— ¡Chío ven acá ahora mismo! — si el lugar era tranquilo normalmente, pero en ese momento una niña corría entre la nieve en su dirección. — ¡Muchacho sostenla!

— ... —Jean agarro a la niña pudiendo observarla de más cerca, tenía la piel pálida, el cabello liso y largo, vestida de blanco con ligeros toques celestes y unos ojos tan oscuros que intrigaban; mientras podía ver como una mujer se acercaba a ellos totalmente agitada

— ¡Gracias chico! — la mujer cargo a la niña que pataleaba constantemente— ¡Chío que te dije de escaparte!

Esa parte de la "conservación" de la mujer le había llamado la atención ¿escaparse? ¿De dónde vendría esta niña para que se escapara? Sabía que estaba mal, pero aun así Jean siguió los pasos de la mujer a través de la densa nieve, sus pasos le llevaron a un hospital al borde del bosque de Canadá, la mujer fue recibida por diversas enfermeras las cuales parecían histéricas, tomaron a la niña que respondía por Chío para ingresarla a aquel hospital. 

Debía de irse, pero la curiosidad de Jean le sobrepaso, siguiendo el mismo camino e ingresando por el mismo lugar pudo divisar a las enfermeras que cargaban con Chío que al parecer continuaba pataleando. Entraron a una de las habitaciones que tenía un anuncio en rojo pegado en la puerta. Jean sabía que hasta había llegado su aventura y con algo de tristeza salió del hospital por una de las puertas traseras que daban al bosque, al cerrar la puerta se quedó observando el paisaje, ahí quieto y en silencio.

— Trai-i-dor— los pelos de Jean se erizaron al escuchar una voz de ultratumba, girando el rostro encontró con la niña apoyada en la pared a lado suyo ¿Cómo era esto posible? El acababa de ver como se la llevaron.

— eh...yo...bueno— no sabía que decirle 

— ni siquiera te disculparas traidor— le dijo la niña, aquello le hizo reaccionar a Jean. 

— ¡Yo no soy ningún traidor, yo soy un Rey!

— Si eso es cierto yo soy un conejo, ¡Ja! — la niña se quedó viendo fijamente a Jean— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Jean Jacques Leroy...y tú eres Chío—la niña le miro con algo de confusión para después sonreír confundiendo a Jean.

.  
.  
.

  
— ¿Te acuerdas Jean? —dijo una joven sentada en una cama blanca, con vestimentas igualmente blancas— de cómo nos conocimos

— Como olvidar ver un conejo tan grande— respondió un Jean que tenía ya 19 años—Haciendo eso a un lado ¿Te encuentras mejor Chío?

— Claro...mi corazón tiene un latido más débil y mi cuerpo se debilita día a día, pero eso es lo común— Chío miro como Jean le miraba molesto— no aguantas ni una broma...solo, ya no puedo caminar, se me pasara en unos días.

— Llevas diciendo eso hace semanas...además----

— ¿Chío se encuentra mal? — un niño pequeño se asomó por la puerta de la habitación asustando a Chío y a Jean.

— No, no es nada de eso—dijo Jean, levantándose para tratar de calmar al niño hasta que dijo— lo que pasa es que Chío tiene flojera de andar el día de hoy.

Jean fue hacia Chío donde le empezó a cargar al estilo princesa, haciendo que de giros en el aire, mientras el niño pequeño sonreía y aplaudía con sus pequeñas manos, usando su fuerza Jean tomo al pequeño haciendo que gire junto a Chío.

Todo el revuelo atrajo a los demás niños de las habitaciones continuas, algunos en pijama, todos tuvieron su turno de girar con Jean y Chío.

Jean llevaba años en ese hospital, desde el día que se había encontrado con Chío empezó a frecuentar el sitio, para Jean ese sitio era muy deprimente y Chío no perdía la oportunidad de recordárselo, hasta que un día Jean se había tropezado de tal manera que se había enredado con una de las sillas de ruedas lo que generó una estridente risa de parte de Chío.

Aquel momento quedo grabado en la mente de Jean, su torpeza había logrado que la atmosfera que rodeaba a Chío desapareciera por unos instantes, al saber lo que logro decidió repetirlo uno, dos, todas las veces que sean posibles. Y no solo a ella con el paso del tiempo se enteró de la estadía de otros niños aún más pequeños que Chío, Jean deseaba verles felices, ¿Qué culpa cargaban por ser un poco frágiles? Ninguna. Jean deseaba que ellos vivieran una vida lo más normal que se pueda. Aunque no había tenido muchos avances había logrado que un pedacito de mundo ingresara al hospital.

La tarde había caído, las enfermeras se habían llevado a los demás niños a acostarse o a tomar sus respectivas medicinas como el tratamiento, quedándose en la habitación Chío que estaba siendo conectada a un controlador de latidos del corazón llenando la habitación de un "ti" "ti" "ti". La enfermera al terminar salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Chío miraba por la ventana acostada en la cama, Jean le miraba tratando de entender el comportamiento de Chío del día de hoy, normalmente jugaban con los niños, comían, reían y charlaban a todo lo que se daba, pero Chío el día de hoy estaba al margen de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, muy pensativa, demasiado para alguien como era ella. Pensaba Jean continuamente.

— ...Gracias...por traer algo del mundo a estas paredes tan blancas, por tratarnos con tanta normalidad, por la amabilidad que siempre nos muestras, hazme un favor Jean, no cambias nunca; sigue con ese ideal de hacernos felices...gracias Rey JJ. —Chío giro su cabeza a donde estaba Jean, sonriéndole volvió a hablar— JJ podrías traerme algo de tomar, me olvide tomar mi pastilla.

Jean no salía de su asombro, Chío no era así, por lo que le llamo la atención de sobremanera, pero sin ideas de decirle algo decidió salir por algo de agua. Cuando estaba en la puerta el sonido de "ti" "ti" del aparato conectado a Chío empezó a sonar con un estridente pitido continuo Jean se giró abruptamente viendo a Chío que aun sonreía, las enfermeras pasaban a su alrededor tratando de hacer algo al respecto, pero era inútil el corazón de Chío no volvería a latir y Jean lo sabía, aquella fue su despedida y él ni enterado, le habría querido decir tantas cosas.

Jean se arrodillo en la cama de Chío soltando gruesas lágrimas pensando "estúpido conejo"

.  
.  
.

— Nuevamente gracias por estar aquí en la apertura del Centro de Ayuda C.H.I.O—anunciaba Jean frente a un conjunto de edificios que tenían el símbolo de un conejo rollizo "me estás viendo Chío, estoy cumpliendo con lo me dijiste...conejo estúpido"

\------------

Día 5: Caridad


	6. Día "Sagrado"

_Narrado por Jean Jacques Leroy_

El sonido de la alarma seguía de forma insistente, estaba por volverme loco, ¡Quiero dormir! Me levante de la cama echando maldiciones tome el reloj mirándolo con los ojos aun entrecerrados, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, debía empezar a moverme o no terminaría la cosas por hacer, coloque el despertador en su sitio, fijando mi vista en mi calendario lo note...ahí estaba... ¡Sí! ¡Mi día sagrado a la semana! ¡Domingo! Un día a la semana donde podía olvidarme del mundo entero, de un salto alcance nuevamente la calidez de mi confortable cama, cerrando los ojos, volviendo al mundo de los sueños.

La luz se colaba por la ventana dando directamente a mis ojos, haciendo que los abra, volviendo a mirar el reloj note que eran alrededor de las once de la mañana, me di la vuelta con intención de dormir un poco más, tal vez todo lo que no dormí en la semana, pero el crujir de mis tripas interrumpió mis intentos.

Con algo de pereza me levante en dirección del baño mojando mi rostro en el lavamanos para mirar mi reflejo, aunque mi cabello me tapaba por completo la visión, pero no, no iba a acercarse a un peine, no el día que esta por completo libre de cualquier de sus obligaciones.

Sí era un hecho, que las peores disputas que tenía cada día era con el peine, o su pelo no cooperaba con él o su pelo se enredaba tanto que ni una sierra eléctrica lograba entrar en él. Tome una cinta para el cabello recogiéndome el mismo me dirigí a la cocina, como vivía solo tenía que ocuparme de mantenerme vivo, deseaba comer algo sabroso preparándome unos omelete's.

Mientras los preparaba encendí la radio que ponía una canción muy pegajosa, comencé a cantar a viva voz y bailar mientras movía el sartén. ¡Si lo que más amaba era cantar ya bailar mientras se hacía su desayuno! Después de todo en la semana no me alcanzaba a tomar desayuno en mi casa.

Una vez listo, volví con él a mi habitación, que como estaba ahora parecía un pantano, sin tiempo en la semana no podía ordenar mucho, me hice un poco de campo y encendí la televisión, debía de empezar mi serie favorita.

Me sentía más que cómodo, después de todo en la semana siempre tenía que estar de aquí para allá, si no era el grupo musical, era los diseños que llevaba atrasado y si no era eso también era el patinaje o por ultimo era la (maldita) Universidad y sus deberes interminables, esas cosas me estaban absorbiendo.

Iba a volverme loco si no tenía este día a la semana donde podía hacer lo que más me gusta, mi serie dio fin un poco después, me levante de mi cama llevando los platos a mi cocina, decidí comer algo más, pero ¡Que flojera cocinar de nuevo! Mejor como recalentado de ayer, si mejor. 

Abrí el refrigerador sintiendo un airecito frio, es cierto otra cosa que hacia sin falta este día era andar en pijama todo el día y bueno mi pijama constaba de mis bóxer, otro de los placeres de la vida que más gozaba.

Calenté la comida del refri, me hice un café bien calentito, Sí, también amaba tomar cafecito caliente, con mi comida me fui a mi sala, en específico mi alfombra, dejándola ahí, para traer una cuantas bolsas de frituras y un montón de frazadas.

Ahora solo faltaba una cosa y era la cosa más importante, un buen libro.

—Haber recuerdo que me quede leyendo...La caída de los Gigantes—me dije a mi mismo, SIP también tenía la manía de hablar conmigo mismo, no, no estoy loco. 

Con las frazadas me envolví para empezar algo que superaba a mis demás costumbres de este día sagrado, leer algo y comer con cafecito. Si mis gustos eran algo extraños, pero eran solo míos ¿no? ¡Que viva mi día Sagrado de la semana! ¡Viva el domingo! Aunque mañana es lunes... ¡Demonios! Mejor me quedo en ¡Viva el domingo!

\---------

Día 6: Pasatiempos.


	7. Fotografía con Demonios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene ship: Pliroy

_Narrado por Jean-Jacques Leroy_

_"No va a pasar nada Jean", "En un momento regreso Jean", "No es tan complicado Jean", "No dramatices Leroy"_ ... ¡Pues claro que dramatizo! Me ha dejado un merced de unos demonios, ¡me ha abandonado tan tranquilamente! A no, pero cuando llegue le voy a demostrar lo que hicieron sus _"angelitos"._

—¡¡Waaaaa !! - Escuche el llanto de Yun venir de su habitación, me adentre a esta atento a cualquier movimiento extraño. Logre llegar a la cuna donde descansaba Yun, el cual se movía tratando de liberarse de la manta que lo cubría, sospechar, así que eso era lo que provoco el llanto. Con tranquilidad levante la manta encontrándome con nuestra gata, Mish.

— ¡Mish!...si tu estas aquí, entonces ¿dónde...? — sentí como algo de peso caía encima mío, derribándome. Choque con algo de fuerza en el piso, sentí mis extremidades algo apretadas, cuando recupere la noción de lo que pasaba, los vi, ¡Vi a esos demonios encima mío! Estos me estaban atando con múltiples cuerdas, me removí tratando de liberarme, Mish que me veía desde la cuna salto en dirección mía, cayendo sobre mi estómago me arrebato el aire por completo.

Sin poder resistirme, sin poder luchar, esos demonios me ataron dejándome a mí, el Rey, deducido como una simple oruga.

— ¡Lo conseguimos! —los demonios celebraban dejando la habitación, Mish seguía en el piso mirándome con burla.

— ¡Mish, ayúdame, vamos! —Mish se quedó sentada analizándome hasta que se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta para dirigirme una mirada fría saltando sobre la puerta y antes de cerrarse escabullirse por ahí.

Agache el rostro rendido, Mish no me iba a ayudar, después de todo aun no me había perdonado el quitarle a Yuri, ah, mi Yuri ojala vengas pronto a sacarme de aquí ya que los "angelitos" de nuestros hijos me han maniatado.

Volví a suspirar, si esos demonios eran nuestros hijos, nos habíamos casado hace unos siete años y después de una seria disputa decidimos que lo más conveniente para nuestras carreras era quedarnos en Canadá, a pesar del dolor de Yuri de separarse de su abuelo se acostumbró a vivir aquí en Canadá, compramos una casa enorme para iniciar nuestras vidas, después de todo en un futuro deseaba formar una familia grande.... aunque nunca se imaginó, ni en sus peores pesadillas que esa familia podía ser más peligrosa que la mafia. Cuando se lo comenté a Yuri él me dijo que me faltaba un tornillo, a pesar que en ese entonces yo volvía de una reunión con el director de la escuela de los niños, al parecer se habían metido en una pelea.

La puerta crujió mostrando a mi pequeña Yulia de 6 años, llevaba a Yun en sus brazos, el más pequeño de todos. Yulia era un enigma andante, era bastante callada para su edad, totalmente diferente a Yuri o a mí, pero era mi princesita de igual manera y el pequeño de Yun que era lo opuesto a Yulia a pesar de ser un bebe no podía quedarse quieto ni un minuto. Yulia me miro detenidamente hasta que pareció que se decidió, cuando entro por completo pude ver que ya estaba cambiada. Se acercó a mí para desatarme dejando a Yuan en el piso el cual no perdió oportunidad y trato de gatear hasta la puerta.

— ¡Yun! — dijo Yulia cogiéndolo de nuevo— Papá... mamá dijo que volvería en una hora

— ... — mi rostro palideció ¿¡Una hora?!, me levante a toda prisa y antes de salir me gire a Yulia—Tu quédate aquí con tu hermano, oigas lo que oigas no salgas de aquí.

Yulia afirmo con la cabeza y de esa forma salí al campo de batalla, debía de atrapar a mis otros hijos para alistarlos. Utilice mi primer recurso

— ¡Su madre vuelve en una hora! — grite hacia la sala, note como dos cabecitas sobresalían de debajo del piano que había en la sala, para verme detenidamente.

— ¿Enserio Papi? — hablaron al mismo tiempo las dos niñas, afirme con la cabeza y estas salieron corriendo en dirección del baño, esas dos demonios eran Yuka y Yuan, ambas gemelas, dos gotas de agua, ellas sabían que a la advertencia de la llegada de Yuri habían que moverse...ahora el problema que quedaba eran Jeremiah y Johnny, esos dos juntos simbolizaban el averno.

— ¡Piensa rápido! —me gire en dirección del grito, impactando en mi cara un globo con agua

— ¡Jeremiah! — vi como un niño me sonreía desde la cocina.

— ¡Ese es Johnny papá! —me grito el otro niño que estaba parado en los sillones

— Lo siento niños, son muy idénticos— el niño de la cocina salía corriendo para encuentro con el de la sala

— ¡Te mentimos! — ambos niños respondieron al mismo tiempo empezando a reírse.

— ¡Niños vayan a bañarse! — les dije

— ¡No!, ese no es el JJ style— respondieron los niños posando en el sofá, era suficiente, tratar de dialogar con ellos siempre fue imposible, sinceramente no se a quien se parecen.

Me lance hacia ellos tratando de agarrarlos, esos dos demonios llevaban los nombres de Jeremiah y Johnny, al igual que Yuka y Yuan, eran gemelos. Los cuatro son hermanos, de cuatro años, el mismo parto, el mismo embarazo. Fue todo un lio en esos momentos, la barriga de Yuri era tan grande que apenas si podía andar y cuando nacieron era un poco más puntiagudo, uno lloraba los otros tres le seguían, uno tenía hambre; los otros tres también, uno se despertaba a media noche; los tres, Yuri y yo nos despertábamos a media noche.

Además como eran idénticos, había momentos en los que nosotros no sabíamos cual era cual, claro intentamos que llevaran ropas distintas sin éxito ya que cuando veían que no eran iguales sus ropas hacían berrinches, aunque claro siempre se comportaban como santos ante Yuri.

Después de un correteo los cogí, los metí al baño y los bañe como si de cachorros se trataran, al final del baño hasta me empujaron en la tina llena de agua, salí a la sala donde las niñas trataban de ponerla en orden, me fije el reloj... ¡Por dios faltan minutos para que llegue Yuri! 

Salí a la sala con los niños a medio vestir, Yulia salió del cuarto con Yun en brazos para ponerse cerca mío, ahí es donde caí en cuenta ¡No me había cambiado!

— ¡Papá, me ayudas con el lazo de mi cabeza! — dijo Yuka

— ¡Papá, me ayudas con el lazo de la cintura! — dijo Yuan

— ¡Papá, me ayudas con las agujetas! —dijo Jeremiah.

— ¡Papá, me ayudas, no entro en el suéter! —me dijo Johnny

—Papá...el lazo—dijo Yulia.

— aaabiauo— murmuro Yun en los brazos de Yulia.

Me quería dar un tiro, si Flash era el hombre más rápido del mundo yo le supere en ese momento, mientras ataba el lazo de Yuka, arreglaba a Yun y así hasta haber terminado, una vez listo me desplome en el sofá, estaba muerto.

En un momento sentí una calidez en mi frente, abrí lentamente los ojos encontrándome con la cara de Yuri

— Buenas noches dormilón— me senté bien el sofá

— ¿Yuri en que momento? — creo que me dormí

— hace unas horas —sí, me dormí— al menos los tortolos pudieron aprovechar para conocer a Yun.

Ahí fue donde recordé por qué tanto lio, Yuri se moría por no poder estar cerca de su abuelo, así semana tras semana le mandábamos fotos a Nikolai de cómo era nuestra vida aquí y él nos devolvía otras de su parte, claro que épocas bajas o en las vacaciones de los niños íbamos derechito a Rusia, hasta ahí todo bien, pero Yuuri y Víctor venían de vez en cuando para ver a los niños y en esta ocasión habían venido para conocer a Yun y como se regresarían a Rusia después de eso, Yuri había formado toda una caja para mandarle a su abuelo llena de cartas hechas por los niños, fotografías...y bueno la única foto que faltaba era la familiar.

— ¡Vamos Jean tienes que arreglarte! —Yuri se paró frente mío

— Mn ¡Que flojera! — aun sentado coloque mis manos en su cintura—Si me das un beso tal vez lo haga

—...No seas idiota y... ¡agh ya!-Yuri se agacho tratando de dar un beso, ingenuo, de sus caderas lo atraje hacia mí, pegando su cuerpo con el mío, pasando mis brazos por su espalda apoyando una mano en su nuca para profundizar este beso, después de un rato nos separamos jadeantes mirándonos de muy cerca.

— Ahora sí...ve...a cambiarte—decía Yuri entre jadeos

—Mmm tal vez uno más—pose de forma ligera mis labios en los de Yuri— tal vez uno más...

— ¡Alto ahí exhibicionistas!- gire el rostro encontrándome con Víctor, Yuri se separó de mi para empezar a discutir con este. Resignado a ya no poder recibir mimos de parte de Yuri fui a cambiarme.

Una vez listo, salí a la sala donde la imagen me mato, Yuri cargaba a Yun apoyándolo en el hombro para que este no escapara, se agachaba arreglando los pliegues del vestido de Yuka, mientras los demás niños esperaban su turno. Yuri en esa forma se veía completamente adorable. Hice notar mi presencia con un sonido de la garganta, ellos se giraron sonriendo, en un principio tratamos de posar para la foto, pero todos repetían lo mismo

— ¡Yo quiero estar junto a mamá! — decían al mismo tiempo

—No, mamá tiene que estar junto a papá

— ¡¡¡No!!! —me gritaron en respuesta

— ¡Esperen tengo una idea! —dijo Víctor que hasta ahora estaba al margen hablo.

.  
.  
.

  
— ¡Digan It's JJ style!! —dijo Víctor con la cámara, todos respondimos de esa forma.

Al final los niños se colocarán sobre cajas para poder estar cerca de su mamá, tuve una bonita familia, aunque estaba conformada por demonios con apariencia de Ángel, era mi familia, son mi felicidad.

\-----

Día 7: Día libre


	8. ¡¿Qué hoy día es qué?!

_Narrado por Jean Jacques Leroy_

¡Me quiero lanzar por la ventana! Corta.  
Tengo quince minutos para llegar a la disquera y estoy a hora y media de ahí. Tenía que levantarme temprano, exacto, tenía.

Ya que de alguna manera no había hecho caso a ninguno de los cuatro despertadores que me había puesto a las dos de la mañana para levantarme a las cinco de la mañana y poder estar en la disquera a las ocho.

Ahora me encontraba tratando de terminar el trabajo de diseños mientras el taxi recorría la ciudad, estos últimos días no tenía tiempo ni para respirar, debía presentar los bocetos para la próxima temporada que se iniciaría con un desfile de moda junto a un colega que presentaría sus diseños de igual forma, las canciones para el grupo estaban en la fecha límite, los proyectos de fin de semestre de la Universidad y por ultimo tenía que idearme la coreografía para mis futuros programas de patinaje.

En las últimas semanas casi ni había dormido en mi cama, si dormía era en mi mesa de mi habitación la cual en estos momentos se parece más aun pantano que a una habitación ya que todo está patas arriba.

Llegue a la puerta de la disquera donde me esperaban el resto de los chicos de la banda, algo MUY molestos...este día iba a ser muy largo, no pude evitar suspirar al pensar esto último.

.  
.  
.

El día sí que fue largo, como llegue tarde a mi primer destino en la mañana, llegue tarde a todos mis otros compromisos del día y sí, todos me reprendieron por ello aunque llegue a recibir uno que otra felicitación por mi trabajo...obvio, porque otra razón iba a ser.

Abrí la puerta de la casa, a esta hora, once de la noche, ya ceno toda mi familia... ¡Genial, otra cena solo! Nótese el sarcasmo. Quiero algo calentito e irme a la cama, pase por el pasillo en dirección de la sala, encendí la luz.

— ¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!! — una lluvia de serpentina cayó sobre mí, yo estaba más que perplejo ¿sorpresa de que?

— JJ todos vinieron a felicitarte—dijo mi madre, pase la vista por la sala encontrándome a todos los patinadores dispersos en esta y cuando digo a todos es a TODOS, hasta Yuri Plisetsky, realmente no entendía y creo que mi rostro lo decía.

— ¡Fue idea de Pichit! — dijo Yuuri al verme totalmente perdido.

— ¡Si fue mi idea! ¡En días como este siempre hay que estar todos! Además es razón suficiente para reunirnos todos— Pichit les hizo señas a los otros— Bien uno...dos...tres...

— ¡¡¡¡¡Felicidades!!!!! — gritaron en coro y empezaron a aplaudir alegremente 

— Vamos a comer, en celebraciones así nunca debe faltar la comida— dijo Víctor

— No sería mejor primero los presentes— ¿De qué rayos hablan estos? ¿Presentes? ¿Acaso alguien más faltaba?

— ...eh, disculpen...pero ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿De qué hablan?

— ... —todos me miraban más que sorprendidos, Isabella se acercó a mí y me dijo

— JJ ¿Qué día es?

— Sábado

— ¡Idiota! — dijo Yuri que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación— El numerito, idiota, el numerito.

— eh... ¿es 15? —respondí con algo de duda.

— Si, acertaste JJ— me dijo Emil— y hoy día es un día muy especial ¿por qué...?

— ... — toda esta situación me sacaba de quicio, así que simplemente solté— Ni puta idea.

Lo que sentía a continuación era algo impactando en mi rostro, derribándome, escuche los gritos Isabella "JJ, JJ" y de donde creo que fue lanzado el objeto "les dije que no nos molestáramos por este idiota, ni siquiera sabe que es su cumpleaños" y de fondo un reproche en coro "¡¡Yurio!!" Y una voz más que creo que era de Mila "prometiste comportarte solo por hoy y a mí no me hagas ojos de huevo a medio coser"

¡Que hoy día era que! ¿MI CUMPLEAÑOS?...Después del shock lo tome con más calma y comencé a analizar la situación. Hoy día cumplía años, fui avisado por un objeto no identificado volador o ¿se decía al revés? Vaya forma de celebrarlo...y ahora que lo medito un poco más... ¡Hoy era un año más viejo! Ya entiendo las felicitaciones que recibí a lo largo del día y por otro lado...

_Narración en tercera persona_

JJ perdió el conocimiento después de aquel golpe, mientras algunos trataban de reanimarlo, otros trataban de hacer entender a Yuri lo que significa entregar un obsequio con sutileza y otros como Víctor que no soportaron la tentación comía a escondidas de la mesa de bocadillos.

Una forma muy peculiar de celebrar un cumpleaños, una forma que estaría grabada para siempre en la memoria del Rey JJ.

\-----------------

Día 8: Cumpleaños.


End file.
